Onua (2015)
Onua was a Toa and the Master of Earth on Okoto. History After being summoned by the Protector elders, Onua and the other Toa landed on Okoto and embarked on a quest to find the Mask of Creation and fight evil. After he crashed in the Region of Earth, Onua was greeted by the Protector of Earth. Soon after, the two set off to claim the Golden Mask of Earth. After traveling for weeks in the region, the two finally found the Golden Mask of Earth. The Protector of Earth stayed behind and stood guard, while Onua claimed his mask. Just then, a horde of Skull Spiders appeared, and attacked the Protector. Onua donned his mask, leapt from his mask's shrine, and using his Earthquake Hammer defeated the attackers. Soon after, the Master set off for the Ancient City. When he and the other Toa arrived at the city, they were greeted by Tahu, who engaged in a skirmish for leadership with Kopaka. Onua lifted them both up and set them down, voicing the need for a leader. A moment later, the Lord of Skull Spiders appeared in front of the Toa. Tahu engaged in battle with him, only to be flung in the air and caught by the Toa of Earth. After failed attempts to individually defeat the Lord of Skull Spiders, Onua suggested working together. The Toa did so, and Onua slammed his hammer into the ground, defeating the beast. After the battle, Onua and the other Toa heard Ekimu communicating to them via their Golden Masks of Power. He commended them on their valor, but instructed them to hurry and find his resting place. Onua and the Toa headed further to the Ancient City, their Masks of Power guiding them. Personality Onua is something of a sage, preferring to spend most of his time in solitary meditation, though he sometimes dozes off while doing so. He is quiet, but is known by the other Toa to be wise and down-to-earth, so when he does speak, they take his advice seriously despite his crude voice and large stature. Onua is also known to be afraid of heights. Powers and Tools Onua possesses both night vision and the ability to control earth and create earthquakes. He currently carries a drill ended hammer. His main tools before this were a pair of Turbo Shovelers for digging. These could be converted into an Earthquake Hammer for powerful attacks. Onua originally wore the Mask of Earth, and later, the Golden Mask of Earth. He now wears the Unity Mask of Earth and Golden Unity Mask of Earth. Set Information Onua Master of Earth (2015) * Set Number 70789. * Contains 108 parts. * Includes a Golden Mask of Earth. * Can be combined with Protector of Earth (70781) Onua Uniter of Earth (2016) * Set Number 71309. * Contains 143 parts. * Includes a Golden Mask of Earth. * Can be combined with Terak, Creature of Earth (71304) Trivia *For a time, the official website accidentally misspelled Onua’s name on the Characters page as “Onya.” *Master of Earth Onua is considered to be the largest in mass Toa thus far, with a total count of 108 parts. External Links *Onua at LEGO® BIONICLE’s website *The 2015 sets at BrickJournal de:Onua_(2015) Category:Earth Category:Toa Category:2016